Early Morning Snack
by Cloaked Vampire
Summary: Demyx wants some of Xally's chocolate cake. Axel wanders in and decides 'Hey... I want some too.' Fluffy shonenai AkuDemyness. I'm tired. It's cute. You'll like it.


Early Morning Snack

-

Disclaimer: C'mon, seriously. It's 1 am. I'm beat. _Why_ would I own them and still be doing this?

Author's Note: Not much to say, 'cept it's based off my cake-scaring experience in the kitchen earlier. Stupid cat x.x;

-

Stealth had never been his strong point, but for this, he was willing to put every effort he could into it. It was well passed midnight in the castle and the halls had dimmed by about a watt, making them not nearly as blinding white as they seemed to be while the other members were up and about. He was clothed in his favorite pair of blue lounge pants and an aqua t-shirt, donning the colorless symbol of the Organization on the front. His bare feet made little noise as he trotted around a corner, the tips of his fingers trailing along one of the walls, over a pillar and along the railing of the staircase he was now descending. A tremor of giddiness ran up his spine as he turned down yet another hallway, his footsteps moving up to accommodate a jogging pace and he had to surpass the urge to giggle like a maniac. He was so close to his destination and had yet to be caught! A face-splitting grin spread across his lips at the thought.

He felt so sneaky!

Coming to a halt outside a pair of large double-doors, Demyx stood on his tip-toes to peek in and make sure the room was completely empty. Satisfied that he found no one, he carefully eased one side open enough to slip through, minding the squeaky hinges. Turning around, his cerulean gaze swept over the giant room again, this time, searching for a specific object he _wanted_ to be there. Though his grin faded to a small pout when he didn't see what he desired sitting out in the open, the devious glint in his eyes never failed to disappear. Making his way across the room, he searched the entire length of all three counters more thoroughly, inside every single cupboard, both pantries _and_ the walk-in storage closet, still coming up empty-handed.

Where could he have put it?

Demyx straightened up from looking under one of the small tables used for storing cook books (you never know) and sighed, an aggravated pout residing on his lips. Racking his brain for any other spots the Whirlwind Lancer could have put his delicious treat; Demyx tapped his chin, eyes slowly scanning over the area again.

Oh geeze, of course!

Smacking his forehead in pure stupidity, Demyx padded over to the overly-large refrigerator, grabbing the long handle and jerking it open with a suction-like sound.

His eyes widened with barely contained excitement as his gaze landed on the object he had been rampaging silently for, his grin returning full force. Letting out a small squeal of happiness, Demyx let the opened door rest against his jutted hip as he leaned over and slipped both his hands under the glass tray, pulling out the remainder of their dessert from dinner that night. Licking his lips in anticipation, he turned and walked quickly towards the island while the fridge door shut itself, setting the deliciously large treat down carefully.

Nearly skipping over to the second counter, Demyx pulled open a drawer and grabbed himself a knife and fork, followed quickly by a white plate. Scooting back over to his dearly anticipated snack, the musician quickly cut himself a slice and watched in fascination as the brown frosting smeared across the white glass, the thick piece having landed on his plate with a moist slap. Licking the knife clean, Demyx shuddered softly with a small, pleased groan, his lips curling up into a drowsy sort of smile.

God, Xaldin could make one _hell_ of a chocolate cake.

Picking up his momentarily forgotten fork, Demyx cut off a huge portion and shoved it into his mouth, his smile never fading as he chewed and savored.

Soft and moist with creamy chocolate frosting in the middle that just oozed onto his tongue as he continued chewing… mmm. Another piece gave him similar traits to enjoy, followed by the cold, yummy, partially-solidified frosting from the top of the cake that began melting as soon as he closed his mouth.

As he worked on the rest of the delicious cake, Demyx rocked forward and bounce gently on the balls of his feet, before rolling back onto his heels and then forward again. Twirling around after another bite, he began humming a soft tune, waving his temporarily empty fork to a beat only he could hear. As the tempo progressed in his head, gel-less blond spikes wavered back and forth as he bobbed his head, his weight shifting from one leg to the other with a bounce.

Cutting the last portion of the cake slice in half on his plate, Demyx stuck the full fork in his mouth with another happy 'mmm!'

"So, are you _always_ in the kitchen this late at night?"

Jumping and gasping in surprise, Demyx hunched over as he choked on the cake he had been in the process of swallowing, breathing in deeply through his nose as he tried to cough up what had managed to go down the wrong way. Holding his plate and fork in a death grip, he coughed once more and turned to look over his shoulder as he straightened slightly, clearing his throat.

"A-Axel! Don't -" He coughed and tried to clear his throat again, his voice still small and cracking, "-don't _do_ that, you jerk!"

A hearty chuckle and a smirk was all he got back in response to that, those emerald green eyes seeming to mock him, even from all the way across the room. Giving them a small glare back, Demyx looked away and finished off the last corner of his cake. Savoring the last of his yummy goodness, he looked up again, jumping when he found Axel to be leaning against the opposite side of the island as him. He let out an annoyed sound and a pout, which clearly said 'I said _don't do that_!' Wrinkling his nose at the pyromaniac, Demyx attempted to lick the thick chocolate frosting from the roof of his mouth as he spoke, "Waht do 'oo wahnt?"

"I want some."

"'Hen geht some." He motioned to the cake next to him with a hand as a slightly frustrated look grew on his face.

Raising a brow at the other male, Axel continued to watch the younger struggle to clean his mouth with his tongue. Turning his body so that he was able to lean down on his forearms, the redhead motioned for Demyx to come closer.

"You've got some on your face, come here and let me wipe it off."

Too wrapped up in the thought of wanting to rid the roof of his mouth of all the gooey substance, Demyx leaned down on his arms as well, a few inches away from his superior. He felt warm hands cup his cheeks and then he was pulled forward a bit, a tongue brushing against the corner of his mouth. Gasping out of his chocolate-ridding thoughts, Demyx stared at the partially opened eyes of Axel, watching as they closed and feeling the heat of another mouth against his own.

All coherent thought seemed to decide to leave Demyx at that moment, only leaving him able to form a very broken, _'But… chocolate… on face… confused…?'_

A slick tongue in his mouth shattered the five words he was able to grasp, coaxing him to respond to the sudden and completely unpredicted advances. One of the hands that had been cupping his cheek had slid back into his messy hair, effectively pulling him forward even more. His eyes closed and he didn't stop the small sigh that escaped his throat even as the tongue disappeared; only leaving the increasing pressure of Axel's kisses.

Stretching out his fingers, Demyx felt the smooth material of the pyro's nightshirt collar and he curled his hand around it, tipping his head as he pushed himself up on the tips of his toes. He could feel a blush staining his cheeks and it was enough to bring him partially back into reality. Opening his eyes, Demyx felt Axel pull away at that moment; his green eyes half-lidded and the smirk almost immediately back in place as he licked his lips. Leaning forward again, the redhead brushed his lips against the others and, for a split second, Demyx thought they would kiss again. But, Axel merely teased him, making sure his mouth dusted over his subordinate's as he whispered out his words.

"Mm… that sure was good cake… I think I'd like some more… in my room… in about 30 seconds…"

Demyx barely had time to register what had just happened as Axel stepped back into a portal, no doubt leading to his room. As he quickly moved around the island to get to the still-open pathway, the blond took a second to realize that the chocolate was gone from the roof of his mouth. Grinning stupidly, Demyx stepped into the Darkness and let it envelope him as he was transported, a single thought still lingering back in the now -empty kitchen.

_'I need to make sure Xally makes that cake more often.'_

-

End.

-

CloakedVampire: Yeah. I know. This was pointless and fluffy. Xally's gunna be pissed to find out his kitchen was raided and the plate/cake was left out.

Oh, and if you're wondering why Demyx just didn't portal his way to the kitchen, well, you know what; a portal isn't very sneaky, is it. No, no it isn't.

But yeah. I really hope there weren't too many spelling errors and whatnot, considering I am way too damn sleep to go back and re-read this. So excuse them, if they're there. And yeah…. I am totally… going to bed now.

Leave me pretty reviews for when I wake up and I'll luffles you forever. : D


End file.
